


downward spiral

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, this is short and sad and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you, and Iknowyou love me too,” there's a hysterical tint to Spinel’s voice as she corners Steven, forces his back against the bedpost.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	downward spiral

“I love you, and I _know_ you love me too,” a hysterical tint to Spinel’s voice, as she corners him, forces his back against the bedpost. 

Steven’s eyes flicker about, looking for a way out, and she notices, evidently, because her voice goes downright desperate. 

“I’ll show you, I know what wins you humans’ hearts, just let me–“

She’s closer in an instant, pushing his thighs apart, hands fumbling for the zipper of his fly. He gasps, pushing back the instinctual urge to kick at her, and puts his hands on her shoulders instead, trying to shove her away. She doesn’t budge. 

“Spinel, what–“ He gets out, right as she manages to unbutton his jeans. He’s red with mortification, unable to process what exactly was happening– what _is still happening_. His zipper comes next, and then she’s trying to shove his jeans down his hips. “ _Stop_!”

Spinel stops. 

Trembling, she does exactly as he’d demanded, but she doesn’t look happy about it. He’d go as far as to say she looks on the verge of tears. 

Spinel’s chest heaves with breaths she didn’t need to take, but otherwise, she keeps still.

His mind is stretched too thin, going in too many directions, to properly wonder why she actually listened to him. Steven wishes he could put some distance between them, but she still has him against the wall. Caged in, and he’s too much of a coward to try to push her off a second time. 

Their eyes finally meet. Steven looks nothing but frightened. Perhaps even disgusted. That’s what seems to make her crumble, and she lets out her first sob. One turns into many. 

“M...s–sorr...y…” She gasps out, between little hiccups. 

“Wh...what?” He says, hesitant, and then she’s throwing her arms around him, stuffing her scrunched-up face into his neck. 

“I-I-I’m s-so...s...so...sorry!” She wails, rubbing her tear-stained cheek against him. “I j-ju-just wanted you to love me. I thought t-that’s what human boys li...liked…”

She’s definitely hysterical now. It’s worse than crying, like she’s bordering on a panic attack. Steven’s still _so_ confused, and frightened, but she’s just so…pitiable.

Steven barely has to consider it before he moves to rub her back, cautious as he goes about it. It only makes her cry harder. He has nothing to say, because he doesn’t know what _can_ be said, so he keeps quiet.

Spinel is the first one to pull away. She’d quieted down somewhat, but still looks like an absolute mess. Red-rimmed eyes, puffiness, dried tears on her cheeks– the works. 

She looks at him. Sniffles pitifully, swiping a hand across her face.

“Are–are you gonna leave me, Steven?” She manages to get out, through lingering gasps and hiccups. It’s as if she were a sad puppy, dreading the day her master decides to abandon her. “P-please, don’t...I’ll b-be g...good..now...”

Something like dread curls into his stomach, mixes with guilt. This isn’t getting any healthier, huh– no, _they_ aren’t getting any healthier. 

Steven opens his mouth, and she stares at him like her very life hinges on what he’s about to say. His guilt simmers.

“No.” he says. Resists a sigh. He’s just so, so drained. Emotionally and physically. “No, of course I won’t, Spinel.”


End file.
